Earth 40
by Ysabel-Granger
Summary: When Kara crossed the portal from Earth 1, an enormous billboard with a picture of her next to Lena Luthor welcomed her. A picture she didn't remember to have been taken, with a text that made her feel nervous: Welcome to National City, the safest city in the country, protected by Supergirl's powers and L Corp technology. (Supercorp).
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, I'm from Spain, and I've asked people to translate this chapter, so, sorry for the mistakes.

I need someone who is english native speaker and who has free time to be my Beta (even for translations if you speak English and Spanish). Anyone there?

Thanks a lot for reading and I hope you like my story.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

Kara was really eager to go back home, to see Alex and the others and to have some rest. She deserved it after her fight with the Dominators. Even though she would miss all the gang, especially Barry. When she crossed the portal, she emerged in the suburbs of National City. She was smiling until her eyes met an enormous billboard in which she appeared dressed as Supergirl along with Lena Luthor, who was clinging on to her arm, protecting herself behind her, posing like in posters for TV shows. Kara didn't remember having done this picture with Lena, and the text that went with it didn't make it clearer.

"Welcome to National City, the safest city in the country, protected by the power of Supergirl and the L Corp technology.3

She looked around her and she felt anxious. Either her memory was betraying her or there were new buildings in the city. But she hadn't been gone that long, a month tops according to Barry and Cisco, they wouldn't have had time to build them. What the hell was going on? She needed to see Alex and talk to her.

After knocking twice, an Asian woman opened the door. Kara frowned and took a step back to see if it was the right flat. She looked again at the woman, disconcerted.

"Excuse me, does Alex Danvers live here?"

"I'm sorry, the last owner left a few months ago". The woman replied.

"Oh… And do you know where she lives now?"

"No, I don't know anything." The women looked at her suspiciously. It was clear that she wanted to close the door and Kara didn't want to bother her any longer.

"Thank you anyway."

Her anxiety was increasing by the minute. The city was different, her sister Alex living who knows where… What more had changed during her absence? Maybe years had gone by? She started to worry.

Her second option was to go to the DEO, maybe Alex was there, she and J'onn had a lot to explain to her. But the building that contained the DEO wasn't where it had been anymore. In its place, there was a huge skyscraper occupied with banks and offices.

"This can't be real I must be dreaming." She mumbled

She then thought of Lena Luthor and prayed deep down that the L Corp was still where she remembered. She could go flying, like Supergirl, but she preferred to keep looking like Kara Danvers, to keep a low profile, at least until she knew what those posters with the CEO of L Corp were about. The gigantic L surmounted the higher floors of the imposing building. Kara sighed with relief, at least one thing was still in its place.

"Stay calm, Kara, whatever happens, it seems that Lena and you are still friends... well I think," she told herself.

Not only the building was still where she remembered, but also the efficient Jess was still employed as Lena's secretary.

"Miss Danvers, you already recovered from your surgery?" Jess greeted her cordially "I'm sure that Miss Luthor will be happy to hear about your recovery."

"Well yes, it seems that we're still friends" Kara thought.

Kara entered Lena's office after having given two light knocks to warn of her presence. Lena was facing the other way, it looked like she was looking through the large window.

"I told you that no one was to disturb me, Jess."

"I'm not Jess" Kara said "Hi, Lena."

Lena was startled when she recognised her voice and she quickly turned around to look at her. Kara realised the effect she had caused, but she didn't understand it, and she also didn't understand the fear that she perceived in her green eyes. Even her heart started pounding quicker. Kara smiled slightly but Lena was still looking at her with an evident distrust.

"Lena?" Kara insisted.

Lena was observing her carefully with a gesture of preoccupation and she ended up focusing on her eyes. After a few seconds, Lena's face started to relax. She recognised her. Those clear and pure eyes, filled with kindness... those eyes that made her sigh.

"Kara, you're cured!, " Lena shouted with sparkling eyes, running to hug her.

Kara felt Lena's arms holding on tight to her body, almost with despair. It took her aback and she didn't react in time to hug her back. Afterwards, Lena let her go a little and emerged herself back in her beautiful blue eyes, sure that there was a trace of wickedness. She needed to feel her again like before and she rushed to kiss her on the lips. Kara moved away enough so that she avoided the kiss and she looked at her with a strange expression.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed, uncomfortable

"What kind of friendship do we have?" she wondered astonished.

Lena took a few steps back, hurt by the rejection and she contemplated her again. It was true that she didn't see wickedness in her eyes but she didn't see love or passion either, only confusion and awkwardness. Had the cure stolen her memories? No, this could not be her Kara. The young woman was heartbroken seeing the profound disappointment that tainted Lena's green eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked at last, "From what world have you come?"

Kara was greatly surprised. Lena knew about the existence of the multiverse, so she opted to speak up

"I'm Kara Danvers but it's clear that this is not my Earth."

* * *

They both sat on the couch in the office and Kara told Lena that it had only been two hours since she had crossed a portal from Earth-1 to go back to hers, Earth-38, but for some unknown reason she didn't get there.

"Now you are on Earth 40 and I think things are a bit different than you expected," Lena explained.

"Totally," she admitted

"I'm sorry for before… for a moment I thought you were my girlfriend," Lena confessed with a faint gesture.

"Your… your girlfriend?" Kara exclaimed, bewildered

"Yes," she said with a smile, "you didn't think that I welcome all my friends like that, right?

"What?... no, I suppose not," Kara replied awkwardly but she didn't stop smiling.

Lena felt nostalgia, this Kara was as adorable as the one in her earth, like she was before she changed.

"It would be best if you spoke with your sister and with J'onn," Lena said with determination "I'm sure that they can help you."

"You know J'onn J'onzz?," she asked, surprised again

"Yes, and from time to time I pay them a visit at the DEO. I collaborate with them when they need me," she clarified with pride. Kara was still not reacting. Lena raised her left eyebrow with amusement.

"I'm sorry, it's just that… all of this seems surreal," Kara confessed between laughs.

"Come on, let's not waste more time and let's go to the DEO," Lena suggested, "Will you take me flying or should I ask for my helicopter?"

"What?" Kara was completely out of it. Lena was casually addressing her as Supergirl.

"I better go in my helicopter, I don't like flying at all and it seems that you're not used to carry me in your arms," she joked. Kara just smiled like an idiot.

* * *

Kara, dressed as Supergirl, landed in the place that Lena had indicated. So on Earth-40, the DEO was still where it began in her world, in the suburbs of National City. The arrival provoked a commotion, some guards pointed their guns at her, looking terrified. Kara tried to convince them that she didn't mean any harm. The fear that they all showed when they saw her started to get on her nerves. After minutes of tense conversation, they let her go inside the facilities, and there she was received by Mon-El.

He was wearing a DEO uniform, Mon-El as an agent? Well that was surprising.

"So you're coming from another Earth," He asserted.

"Yes. Where is my sis…" she didn't finish the word, was she really her sister?, "Where is Alex?"

"She's on the phone, but she'll come."

"And J'onn?"

"He doesn't work here anymore, I took his position," Mon-El announced.

"What?! You?!" Kara couldn't believe it. The Mon-El that she knew would have never accepted a position with such responsibilities; in fact, he wouldn't even be ready to accept it. Was everything so different on this Earth?

"It's a joke, J'onn went out a while ago, he won't be long."

"That's more like you," Kara whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Hi, Kara," Winn held out his hand to her, "It's a pleasure to meet more people from different Earths."

"You've known more people from… ?"

"Yes, a Barry Allen visited us from Earth-7 and he explained to us everything he knew about the multiverse." Kara turned to the door as she heard her sister's voice.

"Alex…" she said softly. But Alex didn't give her any warm gesture. So Kara decided not to approach her, it was clear that she didn't consider her family.

"How did you come here?," Alex asked.

"Flying."

"Shit," she cursed, "do you think that someone saw you?"

"No, I don't think so, I came flying very fast but why?"

"You think or you're sure?" Agent Danvers insisted. Kara felt a little bit harassed.

"Calm down, Alex, I don't think that anyone saw her, the media would have already talked about it."

"Maggie?," Kara looked at the young detective, "You know the DEO too?"

"Seems like that," Maggie replied, "Even though now I'm not as useful as before."

She showed her the crutches that helped her walk. Kara saw that her leg was covered in iron and wires.

"What happened to you?" Kara asked with genuine concern.

"My sister is what happened…" Alex blurted out with some anger.

"Alex…" Maggie said, resting her hand on the agent's wrist to calm her down.

"It's clear that something happened with my alter ego on this Earth," Kara affirmed, "Everybody is scared to see me, even knowing where I come from."

"We can explain it to you."

"J'onn! Lucy!"

* * *

Kara sat with the others around a large table in the meeting room. Lena took a seat too, she had arrived on time for the talk. All the people attending greeted her and she sat next to Winn, with whom she seemed to get along really well. Only Alex was standing, leaning on the wall, giving sideways looks to the exact copy of her sister.

"A little more than two months ago, our Kara started to change," J'onn said, "she became selfish, careless, irresponsible… We thought that she was going through a bad period, maybe too much work, we didn't want to give it too much importance."

"But one day she lost control in a mission and she was about to kill two of our agents," Mon-El added.

"We understood that we had to stop her before the people of National City heard about it and started panicking," J'onn continued.

"The DEO contacted the army and I came to collaborate," Lucy said.

"Fortunately, we found her before she killed anyone," J'onn added, "we used kryptonite to weaken her and we confined her in a maximum security cell, here, in our facilities."

"But no everybody came back unharmed from that mission," Alex suddenly pointed out. Kara looked at her and right away she looked at Maggie, it was clear that she was talking about her.

"I had bad luck," Maggie said, "Kara wasn't having a good day when I ran into her," she joked.

"Well what you're talking about happened to me on my Earth, I changed too that way…"

"Really? How did you resolve it?," Lena asked very interested.

"I was infected by a synthesised product developed by Maxwell Lord in his lab, my sister and her team managed to create an antidote."

All the people present looked disconcerted

"Maxwell Lord is a quite famous lawyer in National City but he's not a scientist nor does he have a lab," J'onn informed.

"What?," Kara exclaimed, "So why did your Kara change like that?"

"We don't know," Lena admitted, "and we have been looking for a way to get her back for two months but unsuccessfully."

Kara sighed with discouragement. The situation was much worse that she had thought at the beginning.

"For now, we only know that Supergirl has become a monster capable of anything," Alex affirmed, "she felt no compassion when she destroyed my girlfriend's leg or when she attacked Lena. It's my sister and I don't recognise her!"

Alex tightened her fist hard until her knuckles turned white. Kara found out something else, on Earth-40, Alex and Maggie were dating it seemed, the detective hadn't friendzoned Alex like in her world.

After a few minutes where no one dared to break the silence, Kara spoke again.

"How are you dealing with this regarding the population?"

"We had to lie," J'onn admitted, "We told them that Supergirl had to help some friend from another planet and that she would come back when they resolve it."

"And in her absence, J'onn, Guardian and I are in charge of protecting the city, with the help of the DEO," Mon-El.

"Cat Grant offered her help and she was in charge of announcing it to the city through CatCo," J'onn said.

"In exchange, she only asked for an exclusive interview about the absence of my girlfriend," Lena said, "and of course, her magazine sold well." She smiled, as well as Lucy and Winn. They knew that Cat Grant wouldn't miss a single opportunity. "She tried to get me to tell her the secret identity of Supergirl. I like her, she has good vision for business."

"So Cat is still in National City," Kara thought, "and as curious and persistent as always," she smiled."

"What excuse give did you give to explain Kara Danvers's absence at CatCo?"

"I said that my sister was ill and that she needed surgery and time to recover from the operation," Alex replied.

"Well thought."

The meeting ended and J'onn gave instructions to Alex and Mon-El to keep the city safe.

"I'm going to go too I'll be available on my phone for anything you need," Lucy said. Then she moved closer to Mon-El and kissed him on the lips. "Be careful," she whispered to him. But Kara could hear it perfectly.

"Those two are… ?," she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, they are together," Winn replied, "Why do women like Lucy or Lena only pay attention to powerful aliens?" he exclaimed with regret, "Doesn't matter, don't answer me."

Lena could barely hide her smile and Kara got a little nervous when she saw her. The alien who had caught Lena's attention was her. Well, no exactly, but almost.

Winn and Lena asked Kara how she had created the portal to travel between parallel worlds and Kara told them everything about her adventure against the Dominators on Earth-1 and the gift that Cisco had given her. They both took a moment to observe it up close.

"It's clear that its effect diverted slightly and it brought you to Earth 40 instead of getting you to your Earth," Winn affirmed. Lena nodded very convinced.

"I had forgotten that you two are quite…" They looked at her frowning, "brainy," she added smiling.

"I think that we could fix it," Lena said.

"Really?"

"Yes, I think so, too, but… it'll take us days, we've never build anything like it, we don't know the internal structure," Winn admitted.

"Oh… I see," Kara sighed.

"But we will do, trust us," Lena took her hand and gave it a soft squeeze. Kara was a bit startled when she touched her. Lena noticed and took away her hand straight away, fearing that she had made her uncomfortable once again. "Sorry… Alex!"

Lena approached Alex and started a conversation with her. It seemed that she was asking her something. Alex didn't feel like giving in. Kara couldn't contain herself and she used her power to listen to their conversation.

"Please, Alex, I want to see her."

"Lena, I don't think that it's advisable…"

"Please…," she insisted.

"Fine, but only for a few minutes, you already know she gets agitated when she sees you."

Lena agreed and then she got in an elevator with a DEO agent. Kara thought they were talking about her alter ego and she felt curious to see her but it was a stupid idea and she discarded it immediately.

Alex was talking to some agents and Kara got away from there until she heard a familiar voice and stopped walking.

"Hey, Kara," It was Maggie Sawyer's voice.

"Maggie…"

"Too much information in only a few hours, right?," she affirmed with a sincere smile which Kara returned. "I felt a little confused too when I knew that my girlfriend was Supergirl's sister but I imagine that it's worse for you, everything is different from what you know.

"Yes," Kara replied.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course."

"Are Alex and I together on your Earth?," Maggie asked.

"Well… It's a bit complicated," she admitted, "Alex liked you a lot and she told you so, but you said that it would be better to be just friends."

"Oh, wow… so, no?," she mumbled, "It's hard to believe that I could be without her in any world," she confessed looking all loved up, "but don't tell her cause I'm sure that it'll get to her head," she joked.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," Kara assured.

How nice it was to see her sister with someone who loved her like that, even if it's on another Earth. Maybe on hers with time, Maggie and her…?

"Maggie, let's go home now," Alex said. The detective said goodbye to Kara, shared a tender kiss with her girlfriend and walked towards the exit with the crutches.

"So you live together," Kara thought, "that's why Alex was not in her flat."

Kara turned to Alex who was staring at her.

"What?"

"I want to apologise."

"What for?," Kara didn't understand Alex's intentions.

"For the cold welcome," the agent said, "it's just that seeing you affected me a little. It's like getting my sister back but not really, you know? It's hard for me."

"Don't worry, it's okay, you're not the only one that was affected by my presence," Kara asserted.

"I can imagine."

They both thought about Lena Luthor, who was just getting out of the elevator. She was hiding her face with her hand. No, she was wiping off tears with her hand. Kara felt sad seeing her like that.

"She went to see her right?"

"Yes," Alex replied. They saw her dry her tears and show a smile to the agents who walked by her, "Lena is admirable. She's having worse time than I am and she never loses her nerve or is rude to anyone. She's always smiling to everyone."

Kara couldn't stop looking at her. Like Alex was just saying, Lena maintained a little smile on her face when she reached them, even though she was crying moments before.

"An agent told me that J'onn wants to see the three of us."

"Ok, let's go."

Kara exchanged a look with Alex who nodded and they walked silently with Lena. Even though she wanted to know what had happened in her meeting with the other Kara, she didn't dare to ask her, she didn't want to make her even sadder.

"Maybe you got here by mistake, Kara, but… for us, it is a miracle," J'onn assured, "We should make the most out of this situation."

"What do you mean?" Kara asked.

"It has already been two months, people are worried," Winn informed, "There are rumours that maybe Supergirl is never coming back."

Kara noticed that, after hearing this, Lena looked down. Then she focused her attention on J'onn and Winn.

"For now, you can't go back to your Earth, and we need to show National City that they can still count on Supergirl's protection."

"What do you want me to do?," Kara said, starting to understand.

"We need for Kara Danvers to go back to CatCo and for Supergirl to fly in the sky again," J'onn asserted straightforward, "and end those rumours."

"You want me to take her place…"

"At least, until Winn and miss Luthor fix Cisco's invention."

"I guess that I can do it," Kara said with a soft voice.

"But… how are we going to do this exactly?," Lena asked with concern, "because we'll have to show ourselves as a couple."

"We'll arrange it now, if you both agree… we need you."

Kara and Lena looked at each other. Then they looked at J'onn and agreed.

Kara remembered a conversation with Lena on her Earth

" _Who would've believed it? A Luthor and a Super working together… I hope that we can work together more again in the future._

" _Me too."_

"Who would've believed it? A Luthor and a Super sleeping together…" She thought. And she started blushing. She cleared her throat and dedicated all her attention back to J'onn J'onz.

 **To Be Continued.**


	2. CHAPTER 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Kara listened intently all that J'onn was telling her about the relationship between Lena Luthor and Supergirl while she glanzed from time to time to Lena, who was listening silently with a sad smile on.

On Earth-40, Supergirl and Lena Luthor were recently the most famous couple. They were very loved in the country, and specially in National City, where they helped. Kara had her kriptonian powers and Lena had the technology and economical power of her company, L Corp. On the other hand Kara Danvers worked as a journalist at CatCo, and obviously almost anyone knew who she really was.

"Because of that, when Kara wasn't wearing her Supergirl suit she couldn't be affectionate towards Miss Luthor in public". Said J'onn.

"That seems logical" was Kara's response. "But…How did this come to light?"

"It was Cat who had the idea of showing us as a couple and that way promote our relationship". Affirmed Lena, who finally broke her silence.

"Cat?" asked a surprised Kara. The Cat she knew was not fond of gossip.

"Yes, Cat Grant herself" assured Lena.

Kara frowned, she didn't completely understand it. Lena, realizing that proceed to clarify.

"See… on one occasion a photographer caught us kissing, Supergirl and I, I mean… he worked for CatCo Magazine and showed the pictures to Cat Grant. She, instead of publishing them, called me to ask about it, and I told her I was dating Supergirl because I didn't think that was something bad I had to hide.

"Of course not" added Alex.

After coming out and starting her relationship with Maggie Sawyer, Alex completely backed Kara when the blonde confessed she was falling in love with Lena Luthor. Kara looked at her and smiled, the support between the Danvers sisters was absolute, just like on her own Earth, and she felt a pang of longing then.

"And then Cat Grant asked us to introduce ourselves to the world as a couple" continued Lena "it would be a show of tolerance between humans and aliens, of confidence, of connection, of respect… of love, that could help a lot of people".

"That's true" said J'onn "since their relationship was made public, others arose between anonymous humans and aliens that weren't afraid of being a couple in front of everyone. L Corp also gained confidence, leaving behind its past as Luthor Corp.

"And I suppose Cat wanted the exclusive" noted Kara.

"Well, Cat insisted she named and promoted Supergirl and therefore she deserved to introduced her relationship.

"Yes, that's like her" admitted Kara.

"Now that you know how was everything before our Kara changed…" J'onn resumed the conversation to avoid further rambling "you'll have to play both parts, Kara Danvers at CatCo and Supergirl with Lena to end those damned rumors.

"Some people speculated there was a bad breakup between Luthor and Supergirl, and that's why Supergirl was gone for good" pointed out Alex "Said it was expected of a Luthor".

"You see, even now some still maintain I'm bad" murmured Lena sadly.

Those ill-intentioned rumors angered Kara. How many good things would have to do Lena Luthor to be free of her brother's sins?

"Then, do you agree Kara?" inquired J'onn, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yes" exclaimed Kara. Knowing about the rumors had convinced her.

"Great, you would just have to fake it up when you are Supergirl and Lena Luthor in public, and you won't need great displays of affection, you were always very discreet.

"Oh, it would be easy, then" affirmed Kara. Lena happily grinned, that unfamiliar Kara didn't think a sacrifice to pose as her girlfriend.

"I think if you share some kisses and hold hands it will work" piped Alex "you can't show yourselves as just good friends, there has to be more. You understand, right Kara?"

"Yes, yes I understand" assured Kara blushing soflty. Lena eyed her and smirked.

"Then we have nothing else to say" sentenced J'onn "Cisco's invention will remain at the DEO facilities so that Winn can have a look at it, and I'll contact Cat Grant, inform her of the developments and focus things for the media.

* * *

Lena said she wanted to stop by L Corp before arriving home and Kara accompanied her, after all, the more time she spent with Kara, the more she'll get to know her and the easier would be to pose as her girlfriend. Lena happily agreed and hoped onto her private helicopter while Kara returned to L Corp flying as Supergirl.

During the short time she spent flying, Kara thought about the differences she encountered in this new Earth, but specially about the one that difference she liked most: that Lena Luthor was respected and loved, while the Lena of her own world still struggled to show her good intentions. The moment she got back she would do everything in her power to make Lena get the recognition and respect she deserved, and she would thank her for her actions against Cadmus and Medusa.

Kara had to wait for a while at Lena's office balcony. If it wasn't for her kryptonian nature protecting her from feeling warm and cold like the humans she would have frozen in that winter weather. When Lena stepped into her office and spotted Supergirl at the other side of the glass she hurried to let her in.

"Sorry" she apologized "my helicopter is not as fast as you".

"Don't worry"

Kara gifted her with a sincere smile and entered the office. Lena could not keep her eyes off of her, it was like having her girlfriend by her side once again. What a strange sensation. She only averted her eyes when Kara spoke once more.

"I'm curious about that picture" Kara pointed at the frame Lena had hanging at the wall where she appeared together "I noticed it's the same as the billboards all over the city".

"It was the cover of CatCo Magazine where we made our relationship official" remembered Lena "the magazine sold so well the city council asked for it to made the billboards of National City… I suppose after your revelation as a superhero our relationship was the most popular thing that happened to this city" Kara eyed the picture intently "What's wrong?" asked an amused Lena.

"It's just, I don't know how I could have posed like that, I'm not good at posing and worse yet with company" confessed.

Lena smiled even more and recalled that day's memories.

 _The photographer tried to immortalize them together but Kara couldn't keep calm and kept looking forced._

" _Honey, relax" begged Lena softly "I don't understand, you have taken pictures for CatCo before"_

" _But it wasn't the same Lena, I was alone and now you're here as well" Lena smiled._

" _That makes it more interesting don't you think?" whispered the brunette suggestively when the photographer inspected his camera. Kara flushed and Lena laughed "I adore you"._

" _Don't laugh Lena! Dressed as Supergirl I shouldn't appear so…_

" _Adorable?" suggested Lena, smile still present on her face._

" _Well, yes. I should appear soberer" affirmed Kara frowning._

" _I like you when you're all business too…" mumbled Lena into Kara's ear._

" _Lena!" exclaimed Kara, she was starting to be very agitated and regrettably they weren't alone to act on her impulse and devour her girlfriend. She adored this seductive side of her girlfriend._

" _Sorry, if you allow me…" interrupted the photographer "I think the picture should show power, trust and the connection between the two of you._

" _And how can we pull that off?" asked Kara, stressed. Lena was giggling again._

" _Supergirl, Miss Luthor…" called Cat Grant, entering Lena's office "Given that this will be the cover of my Magazine, can I make a couple of suggestions?"_

" _Please" begged a grateful Kara._

 _One way or another, Cat always ended up helping her in moments of necessity even though they were as silly as this photo op._

 _After more than twenty minutes of debating possibilities among all except for Kara, they finally took the final photo. Kara was serious and imposing, with a serene and proud expression. Lena grappled her arm, hiding softly behind her, a relaxed gesture on her face and a gentle smile that showed how secure she felt beside her girlfriend._

" _It's perfect" manifested Lena and kissed Kara on the cheek._

" _it's pretty…" said Kara._

" _it's the next best-selling number of CatCo Mag." Sentenced Cat._

"Lena?" Kara called the brunette for the third time, and finally she shook her head and came back to the present.

"Sorry, my head was in the clouds" Lena turned her attention to Kara "we had help from an expert" added Lena with a smile.

* * *

Alex was puffing out a throwing pillow for Maggie, who was sitting on the sofa.

"Where will Kara spend the night?" asked Maggie.

"I suppose at my sister's apartment, I lend her the keys" answered Alex, taking a seat beside her girlfriend.

"Don't you think she will feel uncomfortable there? It's not her house. Maybe you should have told her to stay here instead."

"With us?" inquired Alex.

"Sure, we have a spare bedroom."

"Better not… it's violent for me" Alex looked away.

"This Kara is innocent, and so are you."

Alex exhaled and tried to dodge her girlfriend, but Maggie was faster and grabbed the redhead's face with her hands.

"When will you stop torturing yourself for what happened?" spoke Maggie softly, throwing in a sweet smile.

"It was my duty to take care of my little sister, and I didn't do it Maggie…" lamented Alex. "And because of that many colleagues were injured, even Lena and you…"

"Alex… I'm fine, and Lena and the others… you stopped her before she killed anyone."

"But she's sick and I don't know how to help her, and you…" Alex got rid of Maggie's hands and looked at the brunette's leg and the tangle of iron and wires around it.

"Danvers, on guard!" Maggie exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" Alex became bewildered.

Maggie gave no explanation. She lunged towards Alex and maneuvering over her she immobilized the expert DEO agent holding her arm behind her back and surrounding her neck.

"I what?" inquired Maggie "Were you insinuating I'm not able to kick your ass anymore without breaking a sweat, Danvers?"

"Ok, I got it!" blurted out Alex, trying to get rid of her girlfriend's grip.

When her girlfriend released her, Alex caught her breath and stared at her lovingly. If it wasn't for Maggie she probably would have gone mad. Alex Danvers had a hard time knowing she couldn't do anything to amend things, and that powerlessness was eating away at her.

"I think I'm going to call Kara and tell her to come here" Maggie smiled tilting her head. Alex loved that gesture "but first I have to kiss you".

This time it was Alex who took Maggie by surprise, framing her face and kissing her impulsively. Maggie didn't miss a beat and returned the kiss, clutching her neck. Alex leant forward trying not to hurt Maggie's leg, until she hovered over the brunette. Maggie was still grabbing her neck while Alex's hands creeped under her shirt. Maggie gasped. Alex smiled feeling powerful.

"Call Kara right now" whispered Maggie trying to catch her breath "because if you wait one more minute I assure you, you won't…"

Alex laughed against Maggie's neck.

* * *

"Well, I think we have enough for today" announced Lena tiredly "I should go sleep a little, and you too."

"Yeah…" replied Kara without looking at her.

"What happens?"

"Alex lent me the keys to her sister's apartment, but… I think it's going to be too odd for me…" admitted her soberly.

"You could stay in my apartment if you wanted" offered Lena immediately.

"Huh?" Kara lifted her head and met Lena's beautiful green eyes. "Are you sure?" Kara hesitated "I don't want to be a burden; my arrival has altered your lives enough".

"Absolutely not!" exclaimed Lena "and more after accepting posing as my girlfriend to calm everybody's mood."

On the inside, Lena wasn't sure if inviting Kara home was a good idea. However she looked at her, she was the living image of her girlfriend, exactly like her, and not just physically, but also her way of being. But, maybe because of that she couldn't avoid it, she wanted to keep her close. Kara made a face considering the Luthor's offer when her borrowed DEO cellphone rang, it was Alex.

"Yes?"

"Kara, where are you?"

"At L Corp, with Lena.

"I know I gave you the keys to my sister's apartment but… if you want you can come home, we have a spare bedroom Maggie and I."

"Sleep at your house?" repeated Kara out loud, as if she wanted to make Lena know. The green-eyed girl looked at her with a smile, but she wasn't able to hide her disappointment. Kara didn't need anything else "Thanks Alex, but Lena already offered me her apartment and I think it will be good for me to be seen around there for credibility's sake, don't you think?"

Lena looked away but her face showed satisfaction, Kara smiled at her.

"Oh, I didn't think about that, it's a great idea" affirmed Alex "I bet Lena's apartment is larger than ours too."

Kara listened to Maggie grumble and struggled to hide her laugh. Alex sounded happy and relaxed for the first time since she knew this Earth's version of her.

"Good night Alex."

"Good night Kara, and greet Lena for us."

"You'll stay with me then?" asked Lena to make everything clear.

"Yes…" Kara lost herself for a moment in her emerald eyes. Did the Lena of her Earth so beautiful and green? "Oh! Alex sends her regards."

"Alex can be a bit rude but deep down she's a softie" replied Lena. Kara was surprised for how well she described her sister, it was clear in Earth-40 the fact that they're sisters-in-law made them know each other very well "Well, do I ask for my helicopter or do we try flying there?" she inquired. Kara tensed a bit at that.

"Well… I suppose we should try to fly together" admitted Kara. If she wanted to be believable she couldn't be nervous or insecure about having the Luthor in her arms.

"I think the same, but I think I'll have to guide you, I don't suppose you know where I live" Kara nodded.

Lena let Kara lift her in her arms. She did that effortlessly and both started to raise above L Corp's balcony. Then Lena gave Kara directions and the kryptonian started to get moving slowly. Lena grabbed Kara's neck and buried her face on her golden locks.

"Oh God, you smell just like her", thought an affected Lena.

"Are you ok?" asked Kara, worried to see Lena so shriveled.

"Yes, sorry" answered Lena raising her head "it's a habit."

Lena tried to keep her distance considering she was in Kara's arms; she didn't want to make the blonde uncomfortable. She had enough to deal with herself. How to trick her body and make it believe those strong arms weren't her girlfriend's? How to avoid her body's reactions towards that missed contact? She was glad Kara was looking straight ahead because otherwise she would have noticed Lena was starting to blush. And then she remembered Kara didn't need to look at her to figure out her reactions, she had super senses. She moaned embarrassed and Kara almost missed a beat.

Kara had been convincing herself Lena's heart rate was due to her fear of flying and even more of flying with someone she wasn't used with. But that unexpected sound revealed another motive for Lena's state of being: the strange sensation of a body so familiar and so strange at the same time. She thought it was best to focus on the route and not pay any special attention to Lena, otherwise she would end up scaring her with turbulences. However, her body betrayed her from time to time, and forced her to admit it was nice to feel Lena's warm body next to her on National City's nocturnal sky.

To be continued…

* * *

 **Hi everyone. I'm sorry to say this, but I'm thinking about stop publishing this english version of my fanfic "Tierra 40". I thought I would find someone who was native english speaker or bilingual to get help but it's not the case, so... I think I can't keep doing this.**

 **Anyway, thanks a lot to all the readers and comments :) I really apreciate them.**


	3. CHAPTER 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Landing smoothly on the balcony that Lena indicated, Kara gently lowered her from within her arms just steps away from a glass door.

"I always leave it open" she said with a smile opening the door of the balcony and walking in.

Following her Kara was amazed at the vastness of the apartment that was six times the size of her modest abode.

Lena Luthor was the proud owner of various buildings in national city, in addition to the L-Corp headquarters, and her home resided in one of them. She explained that she lived peacefully this way, without trouble from neighbors, since no one else occupied the floor.

Kara was walking without aim when Lena told her she was going to go change. The Kryptonian took advantage to continue contemplating this unknown place.

The decor was modern with minimalist lines, very like that of Lenas' office in L Corp. On the few furniture were some photos where they appeared, well, no, Lena and the other Kara. What a strange feeling it was to see herself and not remember all those moments.

Her attention was drawn to a photo. It was very simple, a close-up with Lena in which both were happy and natural, without makeup or expensive clothes. Surely, they did it at some point in the day. Unintentionally, she felt happiness, almost as if that photo showed a memory of her own. She frowned, surprised by her own reaction to a picture foreign to her. Then she felt sadness for Lena remembering that the Kara in the photo had disappeared, and that Lena had not smiled like that for a while.

Lena had already returned to the living room, but said nothing, stood by the door, in silence, watching Kara, who held that photo in her hands.

Closing her eyes she could almost hear Karas' voice from that day.

 _"We have to celebrate our first weekend spent together," Kara suggested._

" _You thought of something?" Lena asked, raising an eyebrow._

 _"This deserves a selfie", Kara exclaimed. She held the phone in front of their faces and fired a photo (or several)._

 _kissing Lena on the cheek she turned the camera on again. But to the fourth selfie, the cell phone was forgotten in a corner of the sofa. They had more interesting things to do, such as kissing and caressing._

 _"I want you to come and live with me," Lena said suddenly, breaking away from her girlfriend's lips._

 _"Will there be enough space here for three?" Kara joked, alluding to her two personalities._

 _"We can start by checking in bed, don't you think?" She bit her bottom lip and Kara felt her heart race._

 _"Lena ..." she whispered before kissing her mouth and lifting her in her arms to go to their room._

"Lena!" Kara was startled to see her there, "I was just looking," she said as she put the photograph back in place.

"I understand your curiosity," Lena said.

Kara looked at her and narrowed her eyes.

"What?" Lena exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry, I've never seen Lena Luthor in such ... comfortable clothes."

Lena blushed, she had forgotten that this Kara did not know many of her facets.

"You see, even Lena Luthor wears pajamas in her apartment," she said, still smiling, gesturing with her hands.

Kara also smiled. "And where am I going to ...?" she asked.

"Oh yeah! You'll occupy one of the guest rooms, it has a bathroom, follow me."

Even the guest room looked luxurious. It would be like staying in a five-star hotel for a few days, what could go wrong?

"Thank you, Lena, I'm going to go to your girlfriend's apartment to get some clothes and I'll be right back."

"Okay, I'm going to bed now, I need sleep," Lena admitted. "Good evening, Kara"

"Goodnight" Kara tilted her head a little before disappearing through the terrace door.

Lena got into a bed that felt so cold and empty without her girlfriend in it. She shrugged and closed her eyes to try to sleep, but a slight noise made her smile. Kara had already returned with her clothes, and had hit some of the furniture. she had clearly not turned on the lights, just as her girlfriend always did. She closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to cry again. It was so strange and frustrating to have Kara back at home but not in her bed. she had to learn to deal with those sensations or she would lose her head.

* * *

Kara went to the DEO in the morning and noticed J'onn was having a videoconference with Cat Grant, who was in her office at CatCo.

"Hi Alex," Kara said as she entered the room.

"Hey Supergirl" Alex stepped up to her

"J'onn is informing Cat of all this, she's a good ally." She informed her as Kara turned to the main screen.

"Then we do have two Supergirls' here on Earth, interesting," Cat said thoughtfully.

"Actually, it's like we only have one, the one we all know is still out of it"

"Has there been any progress?" Cat asked with concern.

"Not at the moment," J'onn admitted.

"All right, National City must be convinced that Supergirl is back and that her love affair with Lena Luthor is still intact," Cat exclaimed.

Kara smiled, that was just what the media queen of her world would have said.

"Is she the new Supergirl?" she asked, pointing to Kara, who jumped at the sight. J'onn and the others looked at her, too. The resemblance absolute.

"Hello, Miss Grant," she said.

"Welcome to our Earth, Supergirl-38"

"You'd better get used to calling me just Supergirl," Kara said.

"I know," Cat said. "But let me distinguish between you when accompanied by people who know the truth".

she did not really ask permission, Cat Grant never did, Kara knew she was just reporting it. Although Cat Grant offered them Catcos' collaboration, it was evident that this situation was not her cup of tea.

"I admire your loyalty to the Supergirl of this world," Kara said sincerely.

"Thank you, she deserves no less and I trust that the DEO can return her to us soon, it's nothing personal". Kara nodded.

"Will you make an announcement in one of your programs?" J'onn asked.

"as a matter of fact, I think we should record an interview with the happy couple and issue it," Cat said, "so that the whole city can see that they are still together and in love and that everything is fine. You know for a fact Mr. J'onzz that an image of Supercorp is worth more than a thousand words from Cat Grant ... the audience is that basic, "she added with some contempt, waving a hand.

"Supercorp?" Kara asked in bewilderment.

"That's the name the press gave you," Alex explained. Super, and Corp, from L Corp.

"I thought it was your idea too, Miss Grant?"

"I do not waste my time creating the ship name of happy couples," she mumbled.

After specifying the details of the interview, which would be in Lena's apartment to convey more closeness, Cat said goodbye and disappeared from the screen.

"How much does Cat Grant know about me? I mean about Supergirl and Kara Danvers."

"Don't worry, she does not know about her double identity, for her they are two completely different people."

Kara sighed in relief, it would be the same as in her world so she couldn't possibly mess up.

"By the way, did Lena show you her attic?" Alex asked suddenly. Kara did not understand.

"Only the living room and the where I sleep."

"Tell her to show you everything, and try to keep things hidden, because the people in the press are very nosy, we do not want anyone to know that you've lived there for only a few hours."

Kara had to admit that Alex was right. There were many details that I did not think of, lucky that I was not alone in this.

"Now I must go test my sister, Mon-El can show you our facilities."

"Of course," he said, moving closer.

Saying goodbye to Kara, Alex got into the same elevator Lena took the day before.

"I do not recommend it," she heard Mon-El say.

"What?"

"You're curious to see your double, are you not?" he claimed.

"Yes…"

"Forget about it, I assure you, it would not be a pleasant experience."

"But Alex and Lena go to see her."

"Alex has to do it to cure her, and Lena ... well, she loves her very much ... I wonder if Lucy would visit me like this if we were in that situation. Well, follow me, I'll give you a tour of the DEO."

* * *

Alex reached the reinforced glass wall that closed her sister's cell. When Kara noticed her presence, she rose from the bench that made her bed.

"why do you bless my eyes today little sister?" she said with a malicious grin.

"Hello Kara," Alex said earnestly. "I have to draw blood from you to run some tests."

"More test?" she complained, "why don't you stop wasting your time? I'm feeling better than ever!"

"No, you're not, you're not yourself Kara"

"On the contrary, I am more me than I have ever been, Alex" Kara approached the glass and rested her hands on the sides of her face. "But you do not want to accept it, because you prefer the meek little Kara that puts her ass on the line for every ungrateful human out there!"

"I prefer my sister," whispered Alex before ordering two agents forward.

The men entered the cell and held her by the arms to force her into a chair. All this would have been unthinkable if the cell were not equipped with Kryptonite radiation that weakened her enough that she could not offer any resistance.

Alex walked over to her and pulled up the sleeve of her black T-shirt. The needle slid through muscle without any of the usual difficulty. When the tube filled with red liquid, Alex extracted the needle and put a bandage on it.

"That's nice of you" she said sarcastically, "but don't worry, I wouldn't bleed"

Alex left the cell while the agents returned to their guard posts, but her sister's voice stopped her.

"How's Maggie? Still limping?" she asked smiling. Alex looked at her, eyes dampening. "Has she been permanently discharged?

"Leave it alone," Alex said.

"I hope this has not affected your relationship," she mocked mercilessly, "you two are so perfect for each other, so similar ..." Alex's hands slowing curling into fists. "Neither of you is worth anything as an agent. Maggie couldn't even defend herself against me, and you ... little sister, where were you when I had fun with her and Lena? You did not protect them"

"Enough ..." she whispered.

"You were late, what happened was your fault, and you know it." Kara looked at her with wide eyes and a wicked smile on her face. Even this thing that happened to me is your fault ... you're a failure as an agent, as a girlfriend and as a sister, "she said.

"Enough!" Alex yelled, fighting back tears.

"Damn it, Alex, making you cry is almost as easy as making Lena cry," she said scornfully "You disappoint me."

"THATS ENOUGH! Cried J'onn behind a trembling Alex.

"My dear Martian chief," Kara said, laughing. "Always ready to protect his favorite puppy, right little sister?

"Alex, go to your lab and work on those tests," he said as he walked over to the glass "We'll get you back to yourself, and I will not rest until we do "he said.

* * *

Alex opened the door to the apartment she shared with Maggie. said girlfriend came to meet her as soon as she heard the door, aided by her crutches.

"How was today?" She asked, "any news about Kara?"

"Which one?" Said Alex, barely looking at her. Maggie caught her arm and forced her to turn and look at her.

"Hey! What happened?"

"The same old thing ... the same thing that has been happening for two damn months," she muttered.

"You haven't learned anything new yet ..." she said with resignation.

"When she looks at me and tells me these things ... I can't muster enough hope to believe that my sister is still there," Alex confessed voice trembling.

"Alex ... come here" Maggie offered her arms, and Alex collapsed over her small body, clinging to her as if she were her lifeguard in the middle of the sea.

"Sometimes I feel like I can't help her Maggie," she sobbed, "that I've lost her forever ..."

"Of course you can, and I'll be with you through it all"

Maggie kissed Alex's mahogany hair and hugged her even harder.

* * *

"I'll tell you something when I get it"

"Sorry, Kara, that was Winn" Kara smiled and touched her glasses "He's currently disarming the invention that Cisco gave you to see how to make it work properly"

"Surely you can fix it, you two together are brilliant!"

"Thank you." Lena bit her lower lip. Kara smiled as she remembered that the Lena of her world would regularly make that gesture.

"Well, I suppose you know you have to show me every millimeter of your apartment"

"Yes, it's yours now too, so let's go home, " she corrected immediately. Kara smiled lowering her eyes.

"Flying or in your car?"

Lena was still affected by the feeling of being in her girlfriends' arms again, even if it was not her girlfriend. But she was forced to fly with Kara because she had to get used to it, if they wanted to be credible. Kara felt the same need for practice, so they shared their mutual "torment".

Lena showed Kara each one of the rooms in her apartment, giving Kara some time to memorize her location when finally they came upon the last, the master bedroom. Lena opened the door and entered first, Kara followed, and as she crossed the threshold, she felt a slight dizziness.

she had to put a hand on the wall to steady herself. Lena looked back at her and understood. Walking over to a chest of drawers she pulled out two bracelets adorned with kryptonite. Kara was frightened, what did that mean?

"Why do you have kryptonite in your room?!" Kara Exclaimed, bewildered and indignant.

"I'm not going to use it against you!" Lena rushed out trying to calm her.

"Were they to defend you from the other Kara when she went rogue?"

"No ... this amount could not neutralize either of you" she admitted, gazing at the metal pieces.

"so? I don't understand, why do you have it here?" Kara insisted. Lifting her head Lena explained.

"Well ..." Lena's cheeks flushed slightly. She looked away because she could not talk about it while looking at Kara at the same time. "When Kara and I ... were intimate ... she said that she was afraid of hurting me if she let herself go and lost control ..."

"Oh!" with a rush of air Kara exclaimed, turning even redder than Lena herself.

"It is not easy to keep a clear mind in such situations, is it?" Kara blushed. She wouldn't know, never being intimate enough with a person to that point.

"I got these manufactured with the right amount of kryptonite to weaken and not do any damage"

"make her feel as if she were a human woman" Kara said.

"Exactly ... so Kara could be with me without having to restrain herself, she deserved to feel what it is to give herself completely to another person, without restrictions"

"Right" Kara agreed, reaching for her glasses.

Lena put the bracelets in the drawer and they both left heading toward the living room.

"You've seen the whole house," Lena announced. Kara looked at her again.

"Yes…"

"You're okay, right? Lena asked worriedly "Has the kryptonite affected you too much? I thought ..."

"No, calm down, like you said, it was not enough to hurt me," she said. Lena was relieved.

"But it has bothered you that we keep Kryptonite at home, I understand, I should have told you."

"It has surprised me…"

"I'm sorry," she said, apologetically.

"It's not your fault, it's part of your ... your private relationship with your girlfriend, it's okay," Kara said quickly. "I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted and tomorrow I want to make a good impression for the interview" she said, smiling an exaggerated smile.

"Of course, you'll be great! Good night, Kara"

"Night Lena…"

Safe, away from Lena and her kryptonite bracelets, Kara let her thoughts run free. Yes, she had been surprised that Lena had fragments of that deadly mineral for her, but what had left her unsettled was why.

Until that night, Kara had visualized the pair Supercorp, as an advertising product, a living example of tolerance for people, she could not deny that the photo that adorned the city was beautiful ... But they were a lot more than that, they were a real couple, two flesh-and-blood women who were in love and who made love with all their desire when they were alone in their home.

Thinking about the physical dimension of that relationship made her a little nervous. she knew that she didn't have to replace her alter ego in that capacity, but she couldn't control the fact that her mind had set out to torture her with arbitrary images of her carrying the cursed bangles and Lena ... Kara pressed the pillow against her face to stifle a small cry.

Lenas' mind was spinning, Though Kara had assured her that she was all right, she had not believed her.

"All you Karas' are bad liars" she thought, smiling.

She remembered every gesture Kara had made, she'd been nervous, it was all too obvious. What she couldn't wrap her mind around was why?

Maybe she was bothered by the way the bracelets were used, but she did not want to lie to her. After almost an hour of overthinking, she decided to get out of bed. Pouring herself half a glass of red wine and sitting down on one of the lounge chairs, Lena spent her time looking through the glass doors Which overlooked the terrace.

Watching the night sky was one of her favorite hobbies, especially the nights spent awaiting Supergirls' return after some mission. But that night her girlfriend wouldn't show.

"Will you ever come back?" she asked the deafening silence, a tear slowly trickling down her cheek.


	4. CHAPTER 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Kara heard glasses clinking and concluded that Lena was not sleeping either. Getting up in her pajamas Kara walked to the living room and saw Lena curled up on the couch with a blanket. Lena noticing her presence turned to face her. with loose hair and barely a trace of make-up Kara found her beautiful.

"Kara ... can't sleep?" Lena asked softly

"Doesn't look like you could either," Kara said

"Come, sit with me," she offered with a calm smile "Do you want something to drink?"

"No thanks" Kara responded

When she sat by her side, Lena looked at her in silence for a few moments

"Why do you wear the glasses here? You don't need too" she asked

"It's a reflex, I only take them off when I'm in my apartment," Kara admitted

"I know your secret," Lena grinned as she eased her glasses off gently "You do not need them with me, Supergirl," she teased

Kara looked down, bewildered. No one had ever taken her glasses off like that. A seemingly innocent but meaningful gesture for her when accompanied by the words Lena had given her. Luthor set her glasses on the glass table and returned her attention to the night sky. she drank a small sip of wine and cleared her throat.

"Tomorrow, when Cat Grant comes with her team, I'll have to kiss you," she said without looking at her

"why?" Kara raised her head

"It would be too weird if we didn't give each other a kiss, don't you think?" Lena added, looking at her with those beautiful emerald eyes.

"Yes, I suppose so," Kara murmured, feeling nervous again

It was hard for Lena to hide her smile. How adorable she was, like her Kara when they met and started to date.

"Don't worry, it'll just be a peck, you'll follow the game plan and that's it"

"Agreed"

"And now it's better that we go lie down ..." Kara's cheeks flushed. Lena smiled "We have to sleep, right?" she mused.

"Yes, of course, good night, Lena…. again"

Kara spoke quickly and left the couch the same way, stumbling down the path back to her room.

"Fuck ..." Lena mumbled under her breath.

"Why do you have to look so much like her?"

* * *

After a light breakfast by Lena and abundant by Kara, they finalized the details for the interview. Lena stepped in front of Kara and took hold of her hands.

"Focus on me and follow my lead, don't worry about anything, everything will be fine. Kara nodded nervously. Lena squeezed her hands a little to infuse her with enough courage to face any villain and leaving her lacking it to face Cat Grant and her people.

The couple received their guests holding hands. Cat gave them a half-smile when she saw them.

"Good morning, Miss Luthor-Supergirl," said CatCo's mistress.

"Cat!" Lena answered with a smile, "welcome to our house"

"morning, Miss Grant," Kara said, watching her closely.

As was the case with the others, it was an exact copy of her longed-for boss, even in that look of slight mistrust she was giving her. Kara knew that Cat was one of the people who connect the most with the Supergirl of this world.

While Cat instructed her photographer and camera man, Lena led them into the living room, followed closely by Kara.

"I've been thinking that in addition to the televised interview, we should publish an article in CatCo magazine showing a closer, less formal facet," Cat explained, "to assert the idea that you are more than a ... supers partner."

Kara swallowed at the word partner. Lena looked at her tenderly and narrowed her distance, only inches from her face. she asked her in a whisper if it was all right, pretending complicity, she knew that Cat's employees did not take their eyes off her. Kara nodded.

"That sounds like an excellent idea, tell us what you thought of," Lena said.

"I'll write down some of the questions I'll ask you about later, and we could start with some photos," Cat said. "Roger, prepare the camera"

"Photos?" Kara whispered.

"it's okay, I'll guide you." She winked at her and looked at Cat and the photographer.

They stood side by side, holding hands, but Cat frowned at them

"No, too formal ... we need something more relaxed, warmer"

Lena seemed to understand Cat's instructions and stood in front of Kara, guiding her arms around her waist. she rested her hands over Kara's, and a tilt of the head let Kara peek over her shoulder. The Kryptonian was stiff as a pole, and with an excessively serious expression.

"Relax, honey, it's just a few photos," Lena said. "she's having a hard time quitting her reserved heroine pose," she joked.

The men laughed. Even Kara giggled. Cat smiled, Lena never ceased to amaze her with her ability to resolve a setback, she was proud to consider her friend.

The photographer refocused. Kara smiled awkwardly, her discomfort evident. She felt momentarily stunned by Lena's scent. she could feel the heat of her body as she held her. But Lena's excuse was convincing for everyone except for Cat, who knew the truth behind her plight. she felt compassion for her. What a strange and complicated situation they had to live in.

Cat was reviewing the photos her employee had just made. Lena took advantage of the moment to take Kara's hands again and move closer to her ear.

"Look at me," she whispered inaudibly to everyone but Kara. "Forget the cameras, pretend we're alone." Kara lost herself in Lena's eyes. "Ready?

she managed to react and nodded firmly. She was the girl of steel, she would not wilt over some simple photos.

Slowly, Kara let herself be carried away by Lena's subtle indications. she began to relax and Roger's camera finally captured natural images. Supergirl and Lena Luthor sharing looks, laughter, hugs ... even a kiss on the cheek. Kara had managed to forget everything else, was starting to have fun and Lena thanked him. When he proposed a pose with a hand on her chest, Kara did not object, on the contrary, even strove to give more haughtiness to the gesture, causing some laughter amongst those present.

Cat, on the other hand, kept watching them, wondering how well they got along, and if they could get past to two women in love. Of course, she saw a certain connection between them. How long was the Supergirl-38 going to be in her world? Could Lena fall in love with the new Kara? And what could she possibly feel for Lena? Where was Supergirl of Earth-40 included into all of this? Cat felt uneasy at those disturbing thoughts and cut the photoshoot short, it was time to record the interview.

They settled on the couches in the large living room. Cat introduced the couple who both greeted the camera.

"seems as though Supergirl has finally returned from her mission in another world," Cat said.

"That's right," Lena said as she clasped her fingers with Kara's and pressed a little against her body. "I'm glad to have her here with me again," she added with a smile.

Kara took a quick look at their intimately joined hands, then looked at the camera, trying to smile as convincingly as possible.

Those smiles would satisfy the audience, but not cat grant. Lena's was tinged with sadness, because it was not true, her Supergirl had not returned, no matter how much she announced it to National City. While Kara's was nervous and even afraid to be discovered as the usurper that she really was. For a moment, Cat wished she did not know the truth behind the act, to be just one more of the populace who would believe it.

"How were these two months waiting for her?" sHe asked, looking at Lena.

"Imagine, your girlfriend so far away, facing dangerous creatures ..." Lena said confidently. There was no doubt that she was a professional of appearances, one of the acquired traits of being a Luthor- "I spent the two months praying to her god Rao to protect her and return her to me safe and sound"

Kara turned to her and looked at her tenderly. She liked that Lena used an element of her Kryptonian culture with that naturalness.

"And for you, Supergirl?" Cat asked, looking at Kara.

Suddenly she felt Lena squeeze her hand a little, wanting to convey support. Kara smiled and began to talk, after all, she had traveled to another world to fight dangerous creatures.

"Every day that I was away from home, I wanted to return to my place, by her side." Kara looked at Lena, who was staring at her as well, lips parted slightly. She was determined to match Lena's efforts to make it all go well. "Her memory gave me the strength to fight and do my best to survive and return to her "

Lena blinked and opened her eyes, found herself on the same sofa, with those same blue eyes looking at her.

 _"Every time I'm out there fighting, thinking about you keeps me from giving up." Her Kara lifted her hands to her lips and kissed them, "because I have to come back, no matter what, I'll always come back to you, my love. "_

Lena blinked again and returned to the present. She felt Kara still holding her hands. The Kryptonian sensed that Lena's heartbeat accelerated slightly, she knew it was anticipating something, but what?

Lena released her hands and rested them on Kara's cheeks, which she then understood and her heart also accelerated. Lena bent over her, closed her eyes and kissed her. It was only two seconds, but enough to leave Kara gasping like a fish out of the water as her lips parted.

"Well, it seems like your love is still going strong just as the first day," Cat exclaimed, drawing the attention of her staff, hogging the camera, and allowing her interviewees to regain their composure, especially Supergirl.

Kara knew that Lena had to kiss her, but she did not expect that such brief contact would leave her so affected. Was it because Lena Luthor was such a good kisser? Had she just thought Lena was a good kisser? she stopped staring at her and cleared her throat focusing on the interview. Lena also lifted her green eyes from her and took a deep breath.

"Tell me, will you continue with your public appearances?" Cat asked.

"Of course, it's part of our commitment to the city," said Lena, who seemed completely back to normal after the kiss, "and we really like to approach the people of National City.

"Yes, because we are just two more people in this beautiful city," Kara added with a smile, "and we want them to see us as such."

Lena took her hand again, invaded by a sense of pride at her words.

Several questions later, Cat terminated the interview and had her employees pick up the equipment. she approached the couple and spoke in a low tone.

"The kiss was very realistic, congratulations," said Cat, "it was a wise move" Kara lowered her eyes, while Lena smiled.

"I'll walk you to the door," Lena said, indicating with her arm to the exit.

 _Maybe this will be easier than I thought ... Lena makes it easy,_ Kara told herself as she watched silently as Lena dismissed Cat's team.

Once again alone, Kara approached Lena

"It went well, right?" she asks

"I'd say yes, Kara," Lena replied with a grin. "Excuse me, I'm going to my room for a moment."

"okay"

Lena closed the bedroom door, leaning back on it. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. The kiss had been seemed real because it had been real. Anyone who asked, would answer that that was what was expected of such an emotional moment like that. And they would believe it. Everyone would believe her, even Kara. she couldn't possibly tell anyone the truth, that she had kissed her without thoughts of anything (or anyone) else, because her words and the way she had looked at her had confused her, causing her to see her Kara instead of her doppelganger.

* * *

Alex entered the DEO shooting range, Agent Vasquez had informed her that Maggie was there. When she located her, she stood stock still, entranced with the image Maggie shooting at the targets. Maggie Sawyer was always ready to draw her pistol. It was so fast that Alex was surprised, her aim was legendary in the police force and for a time, also the DEO. she knew that in a close combat, Alex could defeat her, with the five months of intensive training under J'onn's supervision had not been in vain, but with guns in between, she had no chance. she felt admiration for this ability.

"Danvers, do you want to compete?" Maggie demanded when she saw Alex approaching her.

"For you to wipe the floor with me like the last time?" she asked with a twist of her lips.

"And for us to play something that I could win? yes," she joked. receiving Alex with a warm kiss on the lips. "Are you trying to distract me?"

"Would I have a chance if I distracted you?" Said Alex.

"None, dear, we both know that," cried Maggie affectionately. turning to the target, which showed numerous holes in the head and chest area of the body. "I know you're worried about the condition of my leg, but my hands are fine, and my aim is intact."

she loaded the pistol, aimed and fired repeatedly, widening the hole she had already created in the center of the head. Alex did not reply, it was more than clear that her words were not just baseless blunders.

"How go goes the investigation?" Maggie broke the silence.

"Kara's blood shows significant changes compared to when she was fine," Alex explained, "whatever it was that affected her did it internally, Winn is now monitoring her."

Maggie noticed Alex's gloom and offered her the pistol.

"Come on, Danvers, I'll give you an advantage, you'll shoot three more shots than I do," she said, "whoever wins will give the other one a body massage," she suggested with a mischievous grin.

"You're really cheeky today"

"even with the advantage I just gave you?" Maggie smiled, showing the tip of her tongue between her teeth.

"don't you smile at me like that," Alex said, picking up her gun and looking for a new magazine.

* * *

"Winn, how good to see you!" exclaimed Kara "I thought you'd forgotten about me."

"No, I haven't forgotten you." Winn replied

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" she asked, smiling sideways.

"I'm just checking the readings of your results," Winn said.

"That won't fix anything, why won't you guys let it be?"

"We're not going to give up on you, Kara," he said seriously.

"Oh, you humor me, Winn," she teased, "but what I need is not analysis or stupid readings of my results."

"We're helping you, Kara" Winn insisted on calling her by her name, as if that might keep his little friend from disappearing. But Kara ignored his words.

"If you get me out of here, I'll do you a favor ... What would you think if I make Mon-El disappear? Lucy would be free so you could conquer her"

"That would be horrible," Winn said in disgust.

"And you still wonder why women like Lucy or Lena do not notice you? You're short of guts, Winn Schott Jr"

Kara knew where exactly to hit each of the people in her life to do the most damage, and Winn was no exception.

"You don't really mean that," he mumbled.

"I bet you I do," Kara said, putting her hands on the reinforced glass in her cell. "Women do not like weak and cowardly men like you, Winn, why do you think I didn't give you the time of day?

Winn clenched her teeth. His taut jaw made Kara laugh.

"Quickly finish those useless readings and get out," she spat " your pathetic presence bothers me."

With that said, she turned her back on him and lay back down on the bench in the back of the cell.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Kara was organizing the clothes she had taken from the apartment of the Kara of that world, she had to choose what she would wear the next day to return to CatCo as a reporter. Lena knocked on her door and Kara turned to her.

"I've been thinking about it, Kara, and I'd prefer you not to wear my girlfriend's clothes," she said seriously. "I'll buy you whatever you need, don't worry about it.

"I understand, but I don't want you to spend money ..."

"Forget about that, I have enough money to renovate a wardrobe several times over," said the young CEO, "it's not that I boast about it, it's just the truth, and for me it's important, that's why I told you"

"Okay, Lena," Kara agreed, "but I don't want to bother you anymore. I'll tell Alex to come shopping with me"

"Okay, I told the clerks to load everything on my account."

"Thank you"

When Lena left the room, Kara stopped smiling. Her request was most logical, it would be difficult to have her swarming around with her girlfriends look, especially her clothing.

Lena was thinking about it, too.

 _"I'm sorry, Kara, after what happened to me this morning, the last thing I need is to see you in her clothes to torture my memories even more,"_ she told herself

* * *

"You let yourself lose?" Alex whispered as she felt Maggie's hands trailing along her bare back.

"Your point is?" Maggie, who was sitting on the back of her girlfriend. "You needed this massage, did you not?"

"Of course," Alex admitted. "I needed it a lot"

She couldn't restrain herself letting out a soft moan at her bride's caress. Maggie smiled and bent over her to place small kisses on her skin. Alex sighed with closed eyes. She was planning on giving Maggie a massage in return, but given the events, maybe that massage would have to wait.

Suddenly her cell phone rang, startling her. Maggie raised her head and saw that it was Kara-38, as they called her between them to clarify.

"Come on, take it, it might be important," Maggie said with some annoyance, getting off her girlfriend.

Alex sat up in bed, caressing Maggie in the stomach when she had her sitting next to her, and picked up the phone.

"Kara?"

"Alex, I'm sorry to call you at this hour, but I need you to do me a favor"

"I'm sorry too, little Danvers!"

"Is that Maggie?" Kara asked in surprise.

"Yes"

"Did I interrupt something? I'm so sorry" Kara said with remorse.

"Okay, Maggie was just kidding." Alex gave Maggie a forceful whack on her arm, making her laugh. "What's the matter?

"I need to buy new clothes and I would like you to accompany me, as there are different things about my world, I do not want to mess with anything"

"True, you told me that some buildings are different or they are in different places. We'll have to hurry, because it's late, are we picking you up at Lena's or ...? Kara did not give her time to finish the sentence.

"I'm here ... on your balcony!" Kara answered from the apartment Alex and Maggie shared.

"Fucking Supergirl ..." cried Maggie, looking for her shirt. Alex shrugged with a smile.

"Are you coming with us?"

"I don't want to slow you down, and as you told Kara, it's late, stores will close soon enough"

"Okay, but when I get back, we'll finish what you started-"

Alex walked over and kissed her lips.

"My massage?" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Mine was not over yet! "Alex exclaimed "So long, Sawyer."

Alex smiled at her, but her expression changed as she left the bedroom. If Maggie was not suffering from her sister's attack, she would not have hesitated to accompany them.

"All good?" Kara asked when she saw her pensive face.

"Yes, everything's all right, shall we?"

Kara nodded, already dressed in street clothes, and together they left the apartment.

* * *

"I think I'll have enough for a couple of weeks," Kara announced when she saw Lena enter the room.

"Fine, and if you need more, do not hesitate to buy it," Lena said. Kara nodded with a small smile.

Lena was about to leave but she turned on her heel and walked to Kara. she took her hand, catching her attention.

"Thank you, Kara, this is something I really needed"

"I know, Lena"

"Goodnight" Lena stood on tiptoe, without heels, Kara was a few inches taller, and kissed her cheek.

"... night ..." Kara managed, then stared at the doorway through which Lena had disappeared.

* * *

 _I will keep publishing this story in another page: Archive of Our Own (just look for Ysabel Granger AO3 Earth 40 in google)._

 _Thanks a lot for the reviews!_


End file.
